Anywhere With You
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: 12 Rounds 3; Lockdown One Shot John Shaw is coming back from injury leave. What happened before he starts his first day back? And how does it change his life forever?


**Anywhere With You**

Blue eyes blinked open as the sun slowly peeked into his bedroom. Naturally the little crack at the top where he could never get the damn curtains closed would be his wake up call. It would figure the one time he could sleep in and instead he was now wide awake. It was going to be his first day back to work since he had gotten himself shot on the job 7 months prior.

John Shaw sat up and threw his feet over the side of the bed as he rubbed both of his hands up and down his face before scratching at his five o'clock shadow. He needed a shower before he headed into the precinct. He was sure he had a mountain of paperwork to get through before he could even think about going anywhere for lunch or starting up on a new case.

The headshrinker he saw once a week had deemed him mentally fit to go back to work as well as the physical therapist.

As he stepped into the shower, she popped into his mind. He had been a mean son of a bitch for the last 7 months and the only one who could get near him was her. She'd made sure he had three meals a day and made sure his bandages were changed, she made sure he made it to his physical therapy and shrink appointments.

He stepped under the warm sprays and let them envelope his entire body. They had gone on a few dates and he could say he was definitely attracted to her. She was a beautiful woman. She owned and worked at the little cafe 3 blocks from his house and lived above the cafe in a little quaint apartment. He had to admit she scratched a few itches he had over the last year and a half. Men have needs; he just never realized women had them too until he met her.

They damn sure had a good time between the sheets. Her sexual appetite was just as insatiable as his. There were some nights they didn't get sleep at all because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. The loss of a good night's sleep was well worth it though; if he was being honest with himself.

He honestly needed some way to thank Angelina for what she'd done for him. Being an absolute prick to her for the last 7 months wasn't on his to do list, but she took it with a grain of salt and fought him tooth and nail on everything when it came to him taking care of himself and pushing him onto the road of recovery.

Cutting the water off he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his muscular hips as he stepped from the shower. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself as he ran his right hand over his five o'clock shadow. It wasn't too bushy yet, but he knew he should shave it. He never kept it neat and didn't want to look like some kind of monkey with rabies when it would get itchy. He went ahead and shaved but knew in a couple of hours he would have some of the scruff back.

Was he really ready to go back to the precinct and start working cases again?

Absolutely. He'd been off on injury leave for far too long; much longer than he would've liked.

He walked into his bedroom and discarded the towel around his hips as he pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs with his jeans, socks and black sneakers before he walked over and yanked a black long sleeve shirt from the hanger and over his head before smoothing it down his torso and unbuttoning the buttons to make him feel less confined; walked back into the bathroom he ran a comb through his unruly curls and brushed his teeth. He hooked his holster to his belt before he holstered his sig then hooked his badge on his belt as well.

He dreaded going back to work today. Every single person who didn't know the whole story behind the rookie Ray Jones getting killed had already expressed their distaste and disdain for him. He knew they all blamed him for Jones death. It was a rookie mistake on Jones part and an even bigger mistake on John part as well. He had gotten Jones killed and himself shot in the line of duty. He already knew Detective Tyler Burke ran his mouth to his team of goons and they had pretty much garnered the opinion of every officer, detective and paper pusher in the precinct.

Everyone had already slated their votes against John.

Internal Affairs went over John's story from to back and also weighted their evidence and witness statements and found that the killing to Ray Jones was an accident and nobody's fault in particular, but had mandated John to see a psychiatrist while also doing physical therapy.

John sighed heavily as he turned and swiped his keys off the counter before locking up his house and heading out to his yellow Chevy Camaro. His pride and joy. He still didn't know what got into him when he went to buy it and choose yellow of all colors. The black leather interior was more comfortable than regular cloth; besides NO ONE buys a Camaro if it doesn't have leather seats.

He looked down at his cell phone and saw the reminder flash to pick up Angelina before he drove into work. She'd gotten into a fender bender last week and the shop was finally finished with her car and he was going to drop her off at the shop and make sure they didn't dick around with the price. Her insurance was paying all but her deductible and he knew she looked like a sweet lady but John would be damned if he allowed someone to take advantage of her.

John fired up his Camaro and pulled out of the driveway before heading down the street.

* * *

Angelina looked at herself in the mirror as she looked at the white tank dress that came to mid thigh with the red cardigan. There was a slight chill in the air, but knew the cardigan would be enough. She stepped into the 2 1/2 in white heels that buckled around her ankles. She left her waist length dark honey blonde hair down. She smiled as her phone beeped before she looked down at the text.

'Shake a leg Ang.'

She chuckled as she grabbed her apartment keys and purse before stuffing her phone into it and locked up. She walked down the backstairs and wound up in the kitchen of her cafe. She walked through to the front counter and poured herself hot chocolate as she watched her Manager flirting shamelessly with John. She chuckled once more as she popped a top onto her cup.

"Melody, hand over Detective Shaw's black coffee to him so he doesn't lose his mind. You know he's not fully alive until he's had it." Angelina stated as she looked at John and winked.

"Bout time you got down here woman. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" John asked in his normally gritty voice.

Angelina laughed before she narrowed her dark green eyes at him. "Three minutes tops; don't try to bullshit me Shaw." Angelina had a strict policy for her cafe; if any coffee took longer than three minutes it wasn't worth making and would be removed from the menu.

John chuckled as he tapped the counter. "You ready?" He asked Angelina as she nodded before they walked out of the cafe and to his Camaro. He was gentleman enough to open the passenger door for her. He couldn't help admiring her long tanned legs that went up and disappeared under her dress. Jesus he would love to have them wrapped around his neck and where her like a feed bag.

John cleared his throat as he gently closed the door before walking around the car and getting in behind the wheel as he fired up the Camaro and pulled out to head towards downtown to her mechanic.

"So you're first day back?" Angelina stated nonchalantly.

John nodded as he looked at her out of the side of his eye, but didn't turn his head. "Yup."

"How do you feel about it?" She asked curiously.

"I feel like I'm walking into a fuckin lions den." John sighed heavily. "What's with the questions? I passed my psyche evaluation with the noggin thumper." He pointed out; even though he knew she was just generally concerned for him. If it was one thing Angelina showed it was compassion for everyone; he learned that much about her over the last seven months. "Sorry for snapping." He said honestly as he stopped at a red light.

"Pull into there and punch in #9913." Angelina ordered as she pointed out a storage facility.

John nodded and did as he was told before he followed her directions and drove into the back set of storage lockers and killed the engine on the Camaro.

Angelina moved around until she was sitting on her knees and reached out and let her index finger run down John's strong jaw line as she shook her head. "It's okay. I understand it's not going to be an easy transition. You had a foreign object injected into your body against your will and it put you down for several months. We've talked about this enough for me to understand that most of the assholes you work with blame you for Ray Jones being killed."

"It doesn't matter." John's gravelly voice stated.

Angelina gripped his chin and forced him to look at her. "It does matter John. You can't keep beating yourself up about it. Eventually you're going to have to cut yourself some slack. The only people who know what really went on that night are you, Ray and Internal Affairs within the precinct. Everyone else can go fuck themselves as far as I'm concerned and it should be your opinion as well."

John's blue eyes locked with her dark green orbs as he studied her for a minute. He loved it when she spoke her mind and nothing was as sexy as listening to her say the word 'fuck'.

"Are you done being stubborn?" She asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Maybe."

"Well damn it; hurry up so you can be un-stubborn and kiss me." Angelina demanded. "I have to admit I wish you would've let me stay over last night, instead you practically dumped me outside of my building and left me to sleep in a cold bed alone last night Detective Dickhead."

John couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips when she called him Detective Dickhead. Anytime he was being a dick she would always call him that and it would stop him; he would do a 1-80 and apologize and she would always forgive him. For a girl she really did put up with his shit pretty well.

Or didn't.

Her pouty red lips were calling to him as he leaned over the center console before he suddenly cupped her cheeks and his lips crashed into hers. She laughed softly against his lips before their tongues met in the middle and her laugh turned to a soft groan which spilled into his mouth causing him to groan as well. He felt her nimble fingers delve into the unruly curls at the back of his head. He loved it when she did that.

John's hands went to her hips as he lifted her from the passenger seat and deposited her straddling his lap. Angelina reached down and unbuckled both of her heels before she pulled them off and tossed them into the passenger side floor board. Her back was pressed against the steering wheel as her hands started exploring John's cotton shirt covered chest. Before they slipped beneath the material and started pushing the offending shirt up and off. His large hands peeled off her red cardigan and landed in the passenger seat with his shirt.

John reached down and hit the lever to move the seat not only back away from the steering wheel but also reclined it so they were both a bit more comfortable. his hands started at her soft calves before sliding up over her bent knees and up her silky thighs before they ventured up under her dress. John nearly choked on his own breath when he realized the presence of her panties were missing.

John couldn't help groaning. "Jesus Christ Angie." His hand covered her cleanly shaving sex. As much as he wanted to tongue fuck her right now his erection was straining against his jeans. His middle finger outlined her naked sex and could already feel her essence dripping from her body.

"Feel something you like Detective Shaw?" Angelina asked in a cheeky tone.

"Oh yea." John's head lulled back when Angie's lips skimmed along his jaw line and throat; across his Adams apple and back up to his lips. He shivered slightly when her hands slid down his chest and abdominal muscles as he felt her pop the button on his jeans and yanked on his zipper before her hand slipped inside of his boxer briefs as she stroked him a couple of times to relieve a little pressure.

"What are you doing to me Angie?" John groaned out.

Angelina smirked as she stroked him a couple more times. "Just trying to give you a little fun before you have to go back to your first day of work. Of course you'd of been more comfortable in your own bed last night; had you let me stay, but I know how to improvise in small spots when you like to be stubborn."

John chuckled. He caught the small spots reference from when they first started dating and he let her pull him around the mall. She decided to take him into a Victoria Secret's and when she modeled a black nightie that barely covered her delectable ass; he ended up backing her into the dressing room as he shoved her against the wall. The nightie came up and her panties went down and before she could take her next breath he was buried inside of her body as his hand went around her mouth; they didn't want to give away what they were doing in the dressing room.

"Whatever you want beautiful." John conceded in a raspy voice as she stroked him a few more times before he watched as she stood up on her knees and slowly sat on his erection. Both of them groaning at the contact and the friction.

Angelina's hands planted on his chest as she began to roll her hips back and forth. She felt John's hands slide up her torso before they pulled on her tank dress straps and revealed her bare breasts to his blazing blue eyes. He continued to let her ride him as he leaned up and caught her left nipple between his lips. His teeth grazed the pebble of rosy flesh as he listened to her gasping and moaning. He smirked against her left breast before he released her nipple with a pop than kissed his way to her right breast as his hand palmed her left; wanting to keep her nipples standing at attention for him.

Angelina's hands moved up and buried in his curls as she held his head to her naked chest as she continued to glide up and down his erection. She felt John shift in the driver seat as he hit the lever and it reclined his chair all the way down before he shifted her slightly and allowed his pelvis and hips to get into the action as he started thrusting up into her body and she gripped his forearms for leverage.

John was still trying to figure out how he'd gone from going back to work to fucking this beautiful woman who had let him in her life. If he was smart he would turn her loose and let her find a guy who couldn't potentially be killed at work. He had to let her go because if he didn't eventually one night she would get that 4 AM wake up visit about how he'd been killed and he knew it would break not only her spirit but her heart as well. Especially if he stayed here. He and Burke didn't see eye to eye on anything and he knew eventually his one time partner from back in the day would get him or someone else in the precinct killed and come away from the ordeal smelling like roses. Like he always did.

John was pulled back to the euphoria as his eyes locked with Angie's. He could already feel his balls tingling as she continued to slam down as he thrust up into her willing body. John reached down and grabbed her hands as their fingers laced together and their knuckled turned white as the explosions of both of their bodies nearly shook the foundation the Camaro was parked on. John looked down as Angie's body collapsed on top of his.

This woman was going to be the death of him in every way possible.

But what a sweet death it would be.

* * *

After having gotten themselves cleaned up they headed to her mechanics in silence. Once they were there John waited for her car to be pulled out of the garage. She was leaning against his Camaro looking beautiful as ever and the fact that he knew she had no panties on under that dress turned the blood in his veins to molten lava.

Angelina laughed at the look on John's face. "I know that look Shaw. You're going to have to wait until after work. You can't be late your first day back." She dug in her purse and pulled out a small black box. "I got you a first day back present. Go on take it."

John groaned. "Why do you have to be so nice when I'm such a dick all the time." He stated more than asked.

"Just shut up and take it."

John took the box before he opened it and chuckled. "Seriously?" He pulled out a pair of Angelina's panties as they hung off his index fingertip.

"Look again. Those were just for you to stick in your front pocket that way every time you put your hand in your pocket you know I'm thinking of you and that way you can't forget me during the day." She snatched the panties off his finger as she stepped closer and shoved them into his front left pocket all the way into the corner and let her fingernail gently skim his semi hard penis as she giggled. She knew he wasn't limp; it always took more than one round of sex with them before he was deflated completely.

John looked in the box and saw a new watch in it. He had lost his old one the night he'd been wounded seven months ago. He had bitched, moaned and complained about losing his favorite watch and here it was; same watch only brand new. "Really? you did this?"

Angelina smiled softly before she retrieved the watch and grabbed his left hand and buckled it around his left wrist. "Well you needed one and I figured what better way to give you a welcome back to work gift that you needed replacing anyways."

John looked down at the clock face. She had already pre-set it with the time and date and it fit perfectly just as his old one had. "Thank you." His left arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

Angelina nodded. "Listen John. What I'm about to say to you I've never said to another man. I like you. I may even be in love with you a little. The last year and a half with you has been scary and interesting; so interesting it keeps me coming back. We can't really deny what we have between us is a good thing; hell I would even consider it a great thing. I would love to see more of you; I would love to see a shit ton more of you. I know you're not some family oriented guy who wants the wife, the kids, the house with the picket fence and a couple of dogs. I mean shit you still drive a sports car."

John looked down at Angie as he pulled away from her; he wasn't entirely sure where all of this was going. "What's your point Angie; I know you have one."

"My point is Shaw. I want more and I know you are not in the position to give me more than what you can handle at one time. Look, what if...what if we just left? What if you transferred out of here and went to a different city or a different state and just start over." Angelina suggested.

"What do you mean we? You've got a cafe to run and I've got a stack of files of cases that haven't been solved thanks to my injury." John pointed out.

"I mean we as in you and me. I say we because I can sell my cafe to anyone and take the cash and start a new cafe anywhere in the world. If you let me John, I would go anywhere with you. I know this is a heavy conversation to be having in a mechanics parking lot, but I had to get it all out before I chickened out and didn't tell you what I felt at all." Angelina's eyes went to the garage as the blue Jeep Wrangler pulled out and parked next to the yellow Camaro. "It's not something you have to decide on today...I just wanted to give you something to think about."

Dark green eyes went back to the quizzical blue. "I better get going I have to relieve Melody so she can get to her college courses."

"Hey!" John's gravelly voice growled out when he noticed Angelina was getting in her Jeep to leave. John walked over as he leaned down and peaked her lips. "I'll think about it." He watched as she got in her Jeep and took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Eight hours of lockdown in the precinct later and John had managed to discover incriminating evidence of illegal activities against Burke and his goons. He quickly found himself trapped inside the precinct being hunted and in search of the truth, as Burke and the rest of his crooked team of cops stopped at nothing to recover the evidence that John had found by accident. It was the longest eight hours of his life, but he managed to get away with only two bullet wounds; one to the left bicep and one to the right side that just missed every major organ.

The whole time the one person on his mind was her. Through the entire ordeal all he could remember were the words she confessed. He sat in the back of the ambulance as the EMT's extracted the bullets before sewing and bandaging up his wounds. He had already refused to go to the hospital. There was no way in hell he was going back there. He knew it would probably be a couple more months of physical therapy and more noggin thumper time, but it had been worth it.

* * *

Angelina was pulled from her movie when a heavy knock on her front door echoed through the small apartment. She stood from the couch and walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She unchained and unlocked the door before yanking it open. She should've recognized the knock, only John had a heavy fist like that. He looked like he'd been through world war 3. He had a couple of bruises and he looked like he'd had a blood nose. He had blood on the left sleeve of his shirt and on the right side of his shirt covered torso.

"John, what the..."

Before she could even get the words out John smashed her against the front door and caught her lips with his; his hands cupping her cheeks as her hands came up and grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and held on for the kiss of her lifetime. When it finally ended John pulled back.

"I don't care where we go. Boston, Chicago, Miami, Dallas hell I'll even go to Vegas if you want." John started in a determined voice. "You pick Angie

"I'll go anywhere with you." Angie admitted.

"Just be prepared to leave within the week."

"Okay Shaw...ok."

The End.


End file.
